Love
by Allie Ravenwood
Summary: Natsu and Juvia have a secret relationship, after a fight, Gray tries to steal Juvia away and Natsu tries to steal wait... LEVI! Natia pairing (Natsu,Juvia) (Nice title, huh?)


**Hallo, Loves! This is my brand new one-shot featuring Natia! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Natsu-sama," Juvia panted between kisses, "Please, not in the guild."

Natsu placed kisses from the corner of her mouth to her ear. He sucked on the place right behind her earlobe making the water mage moan.

Natsu drew back and looked the woman in the eyes. "I have to remind you who you belong to," he said before diving after her again.

"To Juvia, it seems as if –ahh- Natsu-sama has to –nnh- remind himself of whom I belong to," Juvia panted. Natsu pulled back and looked at her again.

"It's kinda hard to remember when you hang on Icicle Pants all the time," He growled.

"Juvia doesn't like it either," she pouted. "And it was Natsu-sama's idea to continue like this."

"I only said _act_ like you still love him!" He whisper yelled.

"Juvia _does_ only act!" Juvia exclaimed.

"It doesn't seem like it!" Natsu shouted back.

Juvia growled in disgust and brushed past Natsu to the storage door. Natsu spun around and grabbed his girlfriend's wrist.

"Juvia—"

Juvia sent him a hard glare. "Juvia does not cheat. She only pretends to love Gray-san so Mira-san will not want to get into Juvia's and Natsu-sama's personal lives!" She yelled. "Juvia cannot believe you do not trust her!" she evaporated her hand and reformed it out of his grasp. She slipped out of the storage room door and left the guild.

Natsu went off to find that Ice Bastard to take his frustrations out on.

A few hours later, Natsu sat at the bar sulking, his anger burned out long ago. He glanced to the opened guild doors at the pouring rain outside and it tore him apart inside.

He slammed his fist against the bar with a growl of frustration.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Juvia; it was that he didn't trust _Gray_ not to fall in love with _his_ woman and try to take her for himself.

He got up and ran out into the rain. He had to make this right.

**-X-**

Juvia sat in Natsu's bathtub with her knees drawn up to her chest. She gently rocked back and forth, hugging her knees closer. She paused in her self-wallowing to heat the water molecules around her. The water had gone cold hours ago.

As soon as she left the guild, she found herself at Natsu's home in the woods. She walked right to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She always felt best with her element. She drew a nice hot bath and soaked while she listened to her depression in the form of raindrops outside the window.

A few minutes later, she got out and got dressed.

She dressed in her usual blue outfit, but paired it with her old pink umbrella. She popped it open and started walking out the door. Instead of walking into town, she only walked farther into the woods, to a special spot in the woods only she and Natsu knew about.

It was a stream running around several trees; it twists and turns until it comes to a large lake with a small waterfall. She cheered up enough when she saw the spot so that the rain and clouds cleared up.

Juvia wiped her brow, now it was humid. She eyed the waterfall.

How she wanted to jump in! But she had just taken a bath...

"Juvia doesn't care!" She declared and climbed up the rock face up to the water fall. She looked at the fifteen foot drop and took a deep breath. She stripped down to her underwear and backed up a few feet. She took the running start and jumped high into the air, she shivered as the cold water enveloped her. Once she reached the bottom of the lake, she planted her feet and used her water to propel her so she was shot into the air a few feet until she was dropped back into the water.

She sighed as she swam around on her back. She stared at the blue sky above her through the clearing in the trees. Her thought started to wonder.

"Why doesn't he trust Juvia?" She thought aloud. "He _told_ Juvia to pretend to like Gray-san!" A new thought struck her. "Is Natsu-sama embarrassed of Juvia? Is he afraid of what people might think of him and Juvia together?" The water around her began to boil, but then she made the water molecules slow drastically, making the water almost freeze. "Natsu-sama is embarrassed of Juvia," She said slowly. "B-But Juvia loves him!" She whispered so lowly she was barely sure she heard herself. She was about to cry but stopped when she heard a voice call her name from a few feet away. She looked over to Gray at the lake's bank and her eyes widened when she realized when she was just in her underwear.

She brought up her hand and suddenly, the lake was covered in a thick fog.

"J-Juvia, you mind dispelling the fog? It's muggy as it is!" Gray exclaimed.

"Juvia asks you to wait a second, Gray-sama!" She yelled as she swam incredibly fast to the bank and got out. She ran to the rock face and quickly climbed up. She quickly dispelled the fog once she was up, but she held her clothes closely to her body to cover herself up from the male in the water below.

"You didn't have to get out Juvia," Gray snickered. Juvia noticed he was only in his boxers. "I was just going to join you."

"O-Oh," Juvia looked to the ground.

"Come back in," Gray urged as he entered the water.

"N-no." She refused and stepped back farther unto the rock ledge. "Juvia was just getting out."

Gray put his fist to his palm under the water. "Ice-make: Slide," He whispered. Suddenly, there was a huge water slide with an ice path right under Juvia's feet, causing her to slip and fall onto the slide. She slid down the slide, screaming all the way.

As Juvia was to hit the water, Gray reached out and caught her.

"Juvia," He whispered as he brought her close.

"Gray-sama," She stared at him wide-eyed. In a second, Gray's lips crashed onto Juvia's.

It took Juvia a few minutes to register what had happened before she pushed him back with all her might. She stared at the man in front of her with a betrayed look in her eyes.

"Why did Gray-sama do that?!" She demanded with the most furious tone he had ever heard her use with anyone, let alone him. Gray stared at her, still shocked he was even pushed away.

"I-I... Juvia," He tried to swim closer to her but was pushed back with a wave of water.

Juvia looked around for her clothes, but didn't see them, so she just swam to the bank of the lake and got out. She ran through the forest, in her underwear towards Natsu's house. Once she got there, she slammed the door and ran straight to the bedroom.

She collapsed onto the bed, face down. She cried into the pillow she used when she slept over sometimes.

After a few minutes, she lifted up her head.

"Juvia and Natsu-sama cannot hide this any longer!" She decided. "Juvia will go and tell Natsu-sama!" She quickly got up and got dressed and set out for the guild.

Once she was there, she scanned the room for that pink head of hair she had grown to love so much. When she spotted it, she ran towards it. She froze when she saw what the man was doing.

**-X-**

I ran to Fairy Hills first.

I jumped up to her window and looked into the room, no one was there, so I ran out of town to the woods in which I lived. I opened the door and sniffed around. Were hose tears?

I ran into the bathroom and suddenly felt light headed. She used bath oils? She only needed those when she needed to relax beyond belief. I went out of the room to escape the smell and to go find Juvia. I followed her strong lavender scent through the forest. I looked through some bushes and froze at the sight before him. Juvia swam on her back wearing almost nothing, talking to herself.

"Why doesn't he trust Juvia?" She demanded. "He told Juvia to pretend to like Gray-san!" She paused before her tone softened. "Is Natsu-sama embarrassed of Juvia? Is he afraid of what people might think of him and Juvia together?" my eyes widened.

_'No! That's not it at all!_' I mentally shouted.

The water around her began to boil around Juvia, but then she made the water molecules slow drastically, making the water almost freeze.

"Natsu-sama is embarrassed of Juvia," She said slowly. I smelled the faint smell of salt before I jerked my head to the other side of the lake side to where I heard a twig snap.

"Juvia!" I scowled at Gray who stood at the bank, surprisingly fully clothed. Juvia's head rolled over to the Ice Bastard, and then she looked down. She brought her had up and suddenly, there was a thick fog covering the lake. I growled audibly when I realized Gray had seen what Juvia had been wearing.

Almost _nothing._

"Juvia, You mind dispelling this fog? It's muggy as it is!" I was about to go and rip the guy's head off, but then remembered Juvia's words.

_'She thinks I don't trust her,"_ I thought sadly. _'I'll let her play this out.'_ I decided.

"Juvia asks you to wait a second, Gray-sama!"

_'Good,'_ I thought, _'She's getting dressed.'_

A few second later, the fog dispelled and I saw Juvia on top of the rock outcrop covering herself with her clothes.

"You didn't have to get out, Juvia," Gray snickered. He stripped down to his boxers, "I was just going to join you,"

_'Oh hell no,'_ I screamed in my head.

"O-oh," Juvia looked at the stone ground under her.

"Come back in," Gray said seductively as he stepped into the water.

_'What the hell?'_ I clenched my fists.

"N-no, Juvia was just getting out," Juvia stepped back a pace. My grip loosened slightly.

I saw Gray get into his position to cast his magic. I cocked my eyebrow.

_'What's he doing?'_

All the sudden, Juvia was slipping on a slide made of ice and was in Gray's arms He looked at her for a second before he pulled her forward a bit and kissed her.

I swear I stood there for three minutes, watching them kiss.

_'Why isn't she pushing him away?'_ I mentally screamed. I turned away in disgust and ran to the guild.

When I got there, I busted open the doors.

"Mira, I need whiskey!" I yelled as I stomped up to the bar. She looked at me strangely before getting me a shot glass. "Double shot," I growled. She lifted an eyebrow before she pulled out a double shot glass from behind the counter and a full bottle of whiskey and poured me a glass.

"Natsu, what happened?" Mira asked as I downed my shot.

"Another," I demanded, ignoring her question. She reluctantly poured me another glass. I down it quickly, savoring the burn in my throat.

Several glasses later, I was drunk and couldn't see straight. I walked up to none other than Levi McGarden.

"I love you and Gray can't have you!" I told her before I bent down to her level and kissed her roughly. Levi pushed me away and screamed. I cocked an eyebrow at her and was about to reply when there was a deafening crack of lightning outside. I turned towards the doors just in time to see a retreating Juvia, "Juvia!" I yelled as I ran out of the hall towards the woman. "Juvia wait!"

"Natsu-sama, leave Juvia alone!" Juvia yelled over her shoulder. I finally caught up to the Rain Woman and caught her wrist. She jerked at my grip, but didn't break out of it as she did the day before. I turned her around, she looked at the ground, but I still saw the tears running down her cheeks. "Juvia thought you were ashamed of her, that's why she thought you didn't want to tell the guild. But Juvia sees now, she will leave you alone to continue your relationship with Levi-san," She sniffled.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who would be ashamed of you, Juvia?" I asked gently. Her head shot up.

"What does Natsu-sama mean?" Before anything else could happen, I enveloped her in a hug.

"Juvia, I love you," I whispered.

"Natsu-sama was just kissing another woman! How could he say he loves Juvia?!" Her temperature rose so much, she was boiling. I let go of her and looked her in the eye.

"I was just kissing you," I told her.

"Natsu-sama was just kissing Levi-san!" Juvia shouted.

"Oh, I thought I was kissing you," I scratched the back of my neck. "I'm pretty drunk, so I don't really see great right now," I explained. "I probably just saw her blue hair and thought it was you."

"You thought you were kissing Juvia?" Juvia asked. I nodded. "So you don't love Levi-san?"

"Juvia, how could I love any other woman when I've got you?" I asked. "Wait, you were kissing Gray!" I recalled.

"Gray-san kissed Juvia against her will! She didn't like it at all!" She proclaimed.

I scowled. "I'm going to kill him!" I yelled. I turned to run back to the guild, but stumbled. I would have fell if Juvia hadn't have caught me.

"Natsu-sama may kill Gray-san tomorrow, but for now, Juvia and Natsu-sama are going home."

I nodded. I stopped walking and turned to Juvia, who copied my actions.

"I love you, Juvia," I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Juvia pulled back. "Natsu-sama's breath reeks of alcohol," her nose scrunched up.

I nodded, "That's what happens when you drink yourself stupid enough to kiss Levi McGarden," I laughed.

Next thing I knew, I was hit in the head. I looked down to what hit me, it was a book.

Juvia laughed hysterically as I tried to rub the knot out of the back of my head.

"I love you Natsu-sama!" Juvia exclaimed before she pulled me into a sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N Hallo again! How'd you like it? Don't blame me for any mistakes, I came up with this, like, this morning and just got to writing!**

**I would like you guys to check out my other account AKA A-C R . It is full of story ideas I have had. If enough people want me to continue a certain one, I will on this account. PLEASE check them out!**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
